Everything I Wanted To Have
by Kitkat113227
Summary: Charlotte has always loved princesses. Femmeslash.


**Title: **Everything I Wanted to Have

**Author:** Kitkat1327

**Pairing:** Charlotte/Tiana, Tiana/Naveen

**Warnings:** Femmeslash (Homosexual relations between women), unrequited

**Rating:** PG

**Words**: 950

**Summary: **Charlotte has always loved princesses. Femmeslash.

**Disclaimer:** I obviously do not own Disney's The Princess and the Frog, nor am I making money off of this fanfiction. The title and lyrics are from a song in the soundtrack, Never Knew I Needed by Ne-Yo. Using a song from the movie as a title/quote? How cliché.

**Authors Note:** I'm not entirely sure how I feel about this. It could also probably use another read-through, or a Beta reader, but I'm too lazy. I've never written any animated Disney slash before. It feels very weird. This was entirely the fault of this Fandom Secret http:// i50. tinypic. com/ 2z5pxtu. png

And before anyone asks about the ages: 6, 8, 14, Movie-end.

* * *

_I must admit you were not a part of my book  
But now if you open it up and take a look  
You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

_

* * *

  
_

Charlotte loved princesses. She would stare at her picture books for hours, captivated by shimmering dresses, perfect figures and faultless skin. Porcelain dolls sat on her shelf, fitted with exquisite gowns, soft gloves and glittering jewelry. Dresses were sewn in the brightest of pinks, adorned with laces and ribbon.

It wasn't enough.

* * *

"Please please _please_."

"No," Tiana crossed her arms and pouted as she cut off the lingering buzz of Charlotte's begging. "It's weird."

"But you'll have to know how to do it for when you get married."

Tiana stuck her tongue out. "I'm not ever going to get married to an icky boy. I'm gonna run a restaurant with my dad."

"Please, Tia." Charlotte was lying on her stomach facing her kneeling friend in a tent of blankets. "I have to know how to kiss if I want to marry a prince and be a princess someday! _Please_."

"_Fine_," she pouted, and Charlotte's stomach experienced an odd flipping sensation as she swiftly scrambled up on her knees to be level with Tiana, "but only this one time, and you can never beg about this again."

In a castle made of thin, pink sheets and tiled with pillows, Charlotte was given her first kiss.

* * *

Charlotte adored costume balls, she had her father throw her one whenever possible. It was a place where her childhood storybooks came true, a place where princes and princesses danced until midnight. They made excitement fizz up inside of her, threatening to burst out in the form of hopping and giggles.

She was scoping out a prince to dance with when suddenly a blur of brown the blonde recognized as Tiana flew into her face, squealed "Hide me!" and dashed under her dress. Charlotte was about to state how _completely improper this was for a princess _when a boy she vaguely recognized ran up to her.

"Hey Charlotte! Have you seen Tiana around lately?" asked John… or Jonathan. Something close to that.

Tia wrapped her arms around Charlotte's knees, completely hidden by the dress's large frame. "Unfortunately," the blonde squeaked at the touch, "I have not seen Tia around anywhere." She whipped out her fan and snapped it open, hiding a mouth that was beginning to quirk up in amusement. "You might want to try the refreshment table?"

John/Jonathan ran off.

"That boy can't take a hint!" Exclaimed Charlotte's dress "I'm not interested in dating right now, I'm too busy working."

"You'll have to settle down with a man someday," Charlotte leaned down and told her knees, finally allowing a grin to erupt on her face.

"We're not all looking for princes, Lottie," Tiana crawled out from her dress. "Thanks."

The image of Tiana cuddled under her skirt, long arms twisted around her legs and the feel of a warm, brown cheek settled against her own pale skin made Charlotte oddly warm.

* * *

It wasn't until Charlotte was sitting in an aisle watching Tiana's wedding that everything clicked. As soon as she saw Tiana in her princess gown the puzzle pieces of her life seemed to fall into place.

Light shining in patches through thin blankets and surrounding the world with an aura of soft pink. A first kiss exchanged on soft lips while hidden in pillows, carried out quietly while Tiana's mother sewed in the next room.

The vision of long arms wired around knees stamped into her mind for days, making her face uncomfortably hot.

A sparkling dress that was much too small and hippy for her, bought and kept in her closet, unconsciously waiting for an opportunity. _I have just the dress for you…_

The beautiful contrast of blue-silver against warm brown as Tiana entered the room. Silk clinging to her curves perfectly as if the gown was made for her.

There was a sudden shift in paradigms. Charlotte had been obsessed with princes at a young age. But she _didn't_ want a prince.

Giddiness had bubbled up inside Charlotte and caused her to skip around in a giggling frenzy at the prospect of an actual prince visiting, but she ran off after one dance. She had left the fake Naveen in order to talk to Tiana. When the impostor proposed she had ran away, excited by the thought of becoming a princess, instead of staying with the man she was supposed to love enough to marry.

It wasn't a prince she wanted. It was a princess. Charlotte had always loved princesses, and interpreted that obsession as a want to _be_ one, which transferred some of her fixation over to princes. But did she even want to be a princess? All the imaginary games and dresses she had worn as a child never satisfied her.

Charlotte's vision of herself splintered. Suddenly her obsession with figure-full dresses, glittering tiaras and regal women made much more sense. It wasn't that she wanted to _be_ a princess, it was that she _wanted_ a princess. She wanted to feel the perfect skin and full lips and fluttering eyelashes. She wanted to run her hands along the thin fabric that covered full curves. Yesterday this notion would have revolted her, but now it just made sense. All the pieces fit together and it seemed so right, so natural, because it was there all along. Charlotte didn't _love_ princesses, Charlotte was _in_ love with princesses. Seeing Tiana in that crown and slim, cream-colored dress made her realize all of this.

She was in love with Tiana.

And Tiana, riding off in her perfect carriage, was gone.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I know there are some people who have a problem against homosexuality, but I'm sure we're all mature enough here not to leave reviews against it. Why would you even open the page if you did? So if you do leave a review bashing homosexuality I'm going to assume you are a complete imbecile. I usually wouldn't state this - as it is quite obvious - but I have never posted in a Disney fandom before and do not know if the fandom is of the nine year-old demographic.


End file.
